


Make Me

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Blaise Zabini gets punched in the face, Blaise Zabini is a jerk, Draco gets punched in the face, Draco is trying to get better, Draco's feelings get hurt, Evie apologises, Evie defends herself, F/M, Fighting, He makes stuff up, Hermione told her to, Hurt, Protective Draco Malfoy, Slut Shaming, Spreading rumours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Hello all! This is day #5 with the prompt of "Fireman's Carry". Comments and Kudos are most welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Make Me

_Evie was beyond furious as she was looking for her boyfriend; she hadn't seen him in awhile and she was beyond livid. She found him and she drew her wand, his smirk instantly vanished as she approached him. Draco stumbled back as she brought her wand up._

  
_"How dare you!" She spat. His eyes widened and he stumbled once more, holding his hands up. Draco had been so startled that he hadn't even thought to draw his wand._

  
_"Why did you tell Harry that I fancied him!?" She demanded, pulling her arm back. A sneer made its way across his face._

  
_"Well don't you? You're always hanging around him and talking to him. All of them. You don't have any respect for yourself and you even speak to Cedric!" He said indignantly. He wouldn't be cowed by the short brunette. Draco saw her eyes shift and he almost backed down, but he stubborn to the point of stupidity. She couldn't curse him or hex him, it would cause them to lose house points or her to get into trouble. Evelyn stowed her wand away and when the sneer returned to his pointed face, she draw her hand back and then punched him across the face. Draco fell, using his arm to brace his fall and looked up at his girlfriend in surprise._

  
_"I do not fancy, Harry, Draco. I'm dating you, aren't I? Maybe I should be the one rethinking that", she snapped at him before turning on her heel and stormed off._ \----  
Draco was sitting in the courtyard on one of the benches, Blaise Zabini next to him and Gregory Goyle on the other side. Evelyn was marching over and Draco saw it, the same look in her eye the day he got punched in the face. He immediately stood and picked her up over his shoulder in a firemans' carry. She struggled against him as both Zabini and Goyle rose to their feet to follow after them.

  
"Draco, set me down! I want a word with Zabini!" She hissed, shoving at her boyfriends' back from where she dangled over his back. 

  
"Not now. You're too angry and"-"He said I was a nasty slut and that the only reason you were with me is because I spread my legs for you whenever you want", she said heatedly. Draco stopped walking and turned to look at him; Blaise shrunk back, seeing a dark shadow pass across Draco's face. He pulled Evie from his shoulder and set her on her feet delicately before he whirled to face Zabini. 

  
"You called her a what, now?" Draco demanded. Evelyn was a little surprised, seeing the anger that Draco normally restrained coming to the surface. Now she feared for Zabini's life. She made to get in between them but Draco grabbed her by the arm and pushed her behind him again. 

  
"Nothing, she's just making things up. You know how girls are, always trying to turn things on us guys", he defended, holding his hands up in a placating manner. Draco strode forward, tucking his wand into his robe. 

  
"You need to apologise to her. What you said is inappropriate and I'll not let you have a go at my girlfriend", Draco stated quietly. Evie was still surprised but she also blushed. Zabini shook his head. 

  
"I never said, Malfoy. Why would I want"-"I said to apologise", Draco said bitingly. Zabini crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

  
"Make me", he snapped. Draco turned towards Evie and she saw a soft look in his gaze until it hardened into something that made fear curl in the pit of her stomach. Draco strode over to his friend, a bit of a strut in his step. Zabini winced but he didn't back down. Quick as a flash, Draco had wrapped his arm around Zabini's neck and was pulling him towards Evie. He kicked his legs out from under him and made him kneel in front of his girlfriend with his hand clasped around his neck. 

  
"Apologise", he snarled. Blaise listed his chin enough to meet the surprised brown eyes of Evelyn. 

  
"Sorry", he practically spat. Draco shoved him down until he bent further in half. A soft puff of air left Evelyn. 

  
"Draco"-"I said apologise!" Draco hissed, a sneer on his face as he looked at his friend. Evelyn walked to Draco's side and touched his arm.

  
"Draco, you're going to hurt him!" She said softly. Draco didn't care as he tightened his hand on the back of his friends neck. 

  
"I'm sorry!" Blaise said, glaring down at the ground. Draco jerked his arm back after shoving him again. Draco took Evelyn's hand and turned, taking his girlfriend with him while Blaise got to his feet. 

  
"Never thought a filthy Mudblood would turn you soft, Malfoy", He spit out. Draco released Evelyn's hand and turned, punching Blaise across the face hard enough to knock him back onto the ground. Blaise gasped, tasting the copper tang of blood in his mouth as he looked up at the sky. Evelyn took Draco's hand that was still raised. 

  
"Let's go", he murmured squeezing her hand as they walked off. Evelyn was silent as they walked out of the courtyard and down the hall. She stroked her thumb over his knuckle, frowning as she looked at the broken skin on him. 

  
"Draco", she murmured. Draco pulled his hand away, flexing his fingers before he placed his hand back in hers. 

  
"Leave it...I deserve it. I use to think the same way he did", he began, "I called Granger that our second year. I was just like him", Draco finished. Evelyn rubbed her hand up his arm, reaching up to touch his face. 

  
"You've grown up since then, Draco. I've seen it...You're not exactly nice to her, but you're not mean. It's hard to change everything you've ever known", she said gently. Draco turned away, shaking his head. Evelyn could feel her heart tearing; she knew he had been foul but underneath all of it, Draco was just a scared boy. He was terrified of how his father would react to her being Muggle-born and he was sure he was going to disappoint his family. He was very proud and didn't want to be the screw up that he already thought he was. Evelyn gripped his chin in her hand then. 

  
"You'll not be having a go at my boyfriend", she said firmly, seeing the confusion and then the understanding. His face relaxed somewhat, gratitude replacing the usual cockiness. He reached out to cup her face, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. Draco smiled when she leaned into his hand. 


End file.
